El Chico del Cupón
by September's Child
Summary: Negativo del fic "Siete", o la perspectiva del mismo según el chico de los cupones. CANCELADO.
1. 1 - Arrancar

_Universo Alterno con personajes de Saint Seiya: The Lost Cavas, propiedad de Shiori Teshirogi._

 _Se podría denominar el "yang" de **"Siete"** , fic que fue publicado hace ya más de un año. No es necesario conocerlo para leer éste, aunque sería gratificante que picara la curiosidad para poder darse un paseo por el "ying" de esta actual locura._

 _Agradezco de antemano las lecturas que pueda recibir._

* * *

 **EL CHICO DEL CUPÓN**

 **1\. Arrancar**

Son las 6:50 de la mañana.

Todavía no ha sonado el despertador. Ni la alarma del teléfono móvil, que también tengo activada en caso que fallen las pilas del aparato que en raras ocasiones me despierta. Aunque a veces me pregunto por qué me preocupo de tener listos tantos dispositivos, si el que nunca falla tiene un corazón que no está hecho a base de cables, contactos alcalinos ni baterías de litio.

El despertador que jamás se olvida de rescatarme del sueño es un perro labrador, imagino que de un hermoso color...

Raay.

Raay y su lengua, los cuáles están perfectamente programados y sincronizados para robarme diez meticulosos minutos de sueño. Siempre diez.

No niego que a veces me gustaría poder dormir un poco más, pero tampoco nos engañemos: estos diez minutos que Raay toma prestados al despertador me vienen bien. Ir con prisas no va conmigo, ni con mi ceguera, por mucho que ambos nos conozcamos desde nacimiento.

De modo que no tengo más remedio que alzarme de la cama, éso sí, sin escatimar en amañagar a discreción la peluda cabeza de mi fiel compañero de colchón.

Y de vida.

Yo sin él poca cosa sería, admitámoslo. Y dejémoslo aquí. No tengo ganas de pensar de más y a él lo único que ahora mismo le importa, después de recibir su primera sesión de mimos, es que cumpla con mi segunda obligación de la mañana: que haga real la aparición de su desayuno.

Por suerte mi apartamento es pequeño. Contar los pasos que me llevan de una estancia a otra es tarea sencilla. Más si se tiene en cuenta que la decoración para mí es inexistente, innecesaria, inútil y vacua. Muebles los justos. Pasillos libres. Objetos...sólo los que realmente nos sirven para algo.

Raay me ladra, alertándome que me estoy demorando en mi segunda obligación para con él, y no cesa de revolotear a mi alrededor, pero es que no alcanzo a dar con la zapatilla que me falta...Quizás se metió bajo la cama, porque por mucho que barra con el pie el espacio que hay entre la cama y el armario, no doy con ella.

Me rindo, da igual. Luego me agacho y la busco con más tranquilidad. Primero que el campeón coma, así también me deja asearme tranquilo, siendo ésta una tarea que por fortuna también puedo hacer perfectamente solo.

Darme una ducha por las mañanas, antes de tomar mi desayuno, es sagrado. Pero hoy acabo de darme cuenta que el champú ya se está agotando...Bueno, si no es hoy un día de éstos me urgirá ir a comprar un bote nuevo. Cuando cierro "el puesto", el pequeño colmado del barrio aún sigue abierto, así que no debo preocuparme por éso.

La segunda alarma del día, una que solamente tengo activada en el móvil, hace su acto de presencia. Ésta sí que la silencio yo mismo, y es quizás tan importante como lo serían las dos primeras si Raay no se adelantara a ellas. La segunda alarma me indica que ya es hora de ir saliendo de casa si quiero abrir el puesto de los cupones a tiempo.

El puesto de cupones...o lo que es lo mismo, mi trabajo y sustento, es toda obligación con la sociedad que de momento tengo. No es que me apasione el trabajo, pero dada mi condición de ciego aún tengo que estar agradecido de poder poseer un trabajo y acabar los meses sin deber a nadie ni un sólo céntimo.

La pequeña oficina , allí donde voy a buscar los cupones que tal vez conocerán alguna suerte en el sorteo de esta noche, no está lejos de casa. A ella llego andando, y al puesto asignado desde hace unos meses también. Así me ahorro tener que subir al metro diariamente.

Y es en este momento cuando Raay comienza su jornada laboral también. Espera paciente que le coloque el arnés especial para invidentes y que lo tome con firmeza para indicarle que ya estoy listo para arrancar un nuevo día.

No hace falta que le diga cada mañana dónde ir. Lo sabe de sobras. Al fin y al cabo, es un fiel lazarillo que ve por mí. Que vela por mí.

En definitiva, que vive por y para mí.

Llegar al puesto nos tomará unos veinte minutos, contando la parada que haremos para entregar la recaudación de ayer y tomar los cupones de hoy. Y luego allí también arrancará el día y nacerán las ilusiones de muchas otras personas.

De algunas conozco los horarios. De otras las voces. Y de algún que otro desperdigado, sus malos modales.

Siempre hay alguien que se cree con el derecho de derrochar sus frustraciones diarias contra personas que no somos las causantes de nada, pero no importa. Me he acostumbrado a ello. Incluso podría decir que me he inmunizado a la mala educación que enarbolan ciertos especímenes. Hay algunos que lo hacen porque son así, gente amargada sólo por el simple hecho de existir. No les culpo...al fin y al cabo, los que sufren son ellos.

Pero hay alguien que...bueno...Raay se tensa a la que le huele. Le gruñe cuando se acerca, casi siempre a la misma hora, cuando a nosotros ya nos queda poco para cerrar.

Debo admitir que no es amable con nosotros, pero algo me dice que mucho menos lo es consigo mismo.

"El chico del Siete" le nombro yo en la intimidad con Raay.

Hoy supongo que también vendrá.

A cambiar su cupón, siempre sin premio ni reembolso.

Y a sustituirlo por otro que también termine en siete...

Su misterioso y eterno siete.


	2. 2 - Ni premio ni reembolso

**2\. Ni premio ni reembolso**

El día va pasando con su lentitud habitual. El bochorno del atardecer hoy pesa, y Raay lo nota. Ya no sé cuántas veces le he llenado su cazo de agua, pero lo que sí sé es que la ha apurado con desmedidas ansias.

Ahora está tranquilo, tumbado al lado de la caseta, junto a la puerta que siempre tengo abierta para mantenernos cerca. Aprovechar la sombra que los edificios colidantes proyectan sobre nuestra posición es quizás la mayor bendición de las tardes. Sobretodo las de verano.

Por suerte ya nos va quedando menos para cerrar e irnos a casa, pero todavía quedan pendientes de pasar a tentar la suerte algunos clientes. No es que lleve un conteo ni un control de la gente que gasta su dinero a cambio de esperanzas aleatorias, ligadas a un azar en el que apenas creo...no, no lo hago. Pero admito que la costumbre forjada a base de repetición ha logrado que, de manera inconsciente tal vez, les fiche su visita. O la falta de ella.

Pese a este cansino bochorno, el día hoy está transcurriendo de manera más o menos agradable. No ha acudido casi nadie con malas pulgas, pero no me rindo en mis esperanzas, todavía no. "El chico del Siete" todavía no ha venido a ofrecernos su perenne amagura, pero su hora se acerca...

Y él raras veces se olvida de pasar por mi taquilla, apostando su mala fortuna a la terminación de un número que nada le ofrece.

Sí, su hora acostumbrada va llegando, y al fin su presencia se materializa como un soplo de aire resentido.

Escucho como el crujir del plástico de algunas bolsas repletas de cosas cae justo en frente de Raay, el cuál se siente perturbado en su calma presencia. No sé si lo ha hecho adrede o es que es así por naturaleza, pero este gesto despectivo, el de dejar caer su mercancía sin ninguna delicadeza y frente a mi fiel lazarillo, ha logrado que Raay le gruña.

Y que yo ya sepa sin ningún lugar a dudas quién tengo delante.

No dice nada...Nunca despacha un saludo, por escueto, nimio o mecánico que sea. Sencillamente se limita a buscar el cupón antiguo y a estamparlo frente a la obertura por la que yo ofrezco ilusiones a cambio de unos pocos euros.

\- ¿Tiene premio o reembolso?

Y aquí está, su frase de siempre. La única con la que abre la pobre conversación que el intercambio de bienes nos obliga a mantener. Su voz suena brusca, grave y teñida de un profundo desprecio. Aún así, no la percibo en exceso adulta.

Con calma, tanteo la superficie hasta dar con el boleto caducado e intento esbozar una sonrisa. Al fin doy con el arrugado papel con mi diestra al tiempo que con la zurda preparo el aparato que cotejará la suerte que corrió en el día de su correspondiente sorteo. Aunque me atrevo a apostar lo que la falta de pitido auditivo me confirma.

\- Lo siento. No hay nada.- Le informo con toda la amabilidad de la que soy capaz.- ¿Deseas algo más? - Prosigo, devolviéndole el cupón fracasado.

\- No lo quiero para nada. Tíralo.

Su voz me profiere esta orden con una altivez que no sé porque, pero noto que no le sienta bien.

\- Como quieras.

Lo recupero, lo arrugo y lo tiro en la papelera donde perecen todos los sueños e ilusiones de personas humildes que se agarran al azar de los números para intentar cambiar sus vidas.

\- Dame otro. Para esta noche.

\- ¿Terminado en Siete? - Inquiero, tratando de ser cortés y no avanzarme a los posibles deseos mutantes que pueda poseer.

\- ¿Por qué siempre preguntas lo mismo?

Uy...su tono se está endureciendo todavía más...Es evidente que mi pregunta le ha molestado, y estúpidamente intento suavizar la situación ofreciéndole una explicación que auguro poco le importa.

\- Lo pregunto porqué existe la posibilidad que algún día desees apostar a otra terminación. Éso es todo.

\- Si algún día lo deseo, no te preocupes que te lo haré saber. Además, me molesta que juegues a creer que me conoces. ¡No me ves, maldita sea! ¡Podría ser cualquier persona!

No puede ser...¿en serio? ¿acaba de gritarme? Raay, que hasta el momento había permanecido alerta pero acostado, acaba de alzarse. Su instinto le invita a protegerme y ya oigo el suave gruñido que va forjándose en su garganta.

No me gusta sentirlo así, fingiendo ser un perro agresivo, y me veo obligado a tomarlo del arnés y tranquilizarle. El chico del Siete no es una amenaza, por muy descarado que sea con nosotros...No, no es mala persona, no le huelo maldad alguna, pero quizás él no lo sepa...De momento Raay no debe tenerle afrenta, por el simple hecho que yo no le temo.

Sé que vivo y trabajo en un barrio difícil. Todo el mundo dice que Exarcheia es un mal sitio donde vivir, plagado de vicios y viciosos...de mala gente al fin.

Dicen, dicen...El mundo que _ve_ dice muchas cosas. Demasiadas...Quizás tengan razón, pero él, el muchacho del Siete, no me produce pavor. Por mucho que hoy se haya atrevido a gritarme.

\- Tienes razón...- Le correspondo el ataque ofreciéndole una sonrisa y unas palabras que considero amables. Lo último que deseo es entrar en una discusión sin sentido.- No sé como eres, pero conozco tu voz. Así que para esta noche...otra terminación en Siete...- Aclaro con tono conciliador, ofreciéndole el cupón terminado con su número preciado.- Son tres euros.

\- ¡Ya lo sé! No hace falta que me lo repitas cada día. Está justo.

Es una obviedad, hoy le percibo más nervioso o triste de lo habitual...Su tono de voz se siente muy oscuro, y los gestos que lo acompañan, los mismos con los que deja caer las monedas del importe en la pequeña endidura que nos permite el trasbase, son bruscos y nerviosos...

Cansados. Muy cansados. Y no creo que el trabajo sea el único culpable.

No deseo hacerle enfadar más. No me cae mal, aunque Raay siga alerta y de pie a mi lado, así que tomo las monedas con gestos calmados, compruebo el importe de cada una acariciando su costado y las coloco en sus respectivos casilleros al mismo tiempo que me despido, sonriendo hacia dónde creo que está su rostro.

\- Que tengas suerte. Hasta mañana.

Noto cómo recoje el cupón y cómo se pelea con su billetera para guardarlo. Oigo su pesada respiración traspasar la cristalera que nos separa las presencias, y escucho el inconfundible crujir del plástico cuando las bolsas con las que ha llegado son recuperadas del suelo. Dos o cuatro pasos le separan de nuestro puesto y cuando creo que al fin se va con su triste amargura a cuestas, su voz me asalta de nuevo.

\- Tu amabilidad es falsa y repugnante. Limítate a vender. No hace falta que sonrías a la gente con tanta estupidez.

Enmudezco por un momento. Ésto no me lo esperaba...Yo no he hecho nada para aguarle los días o la vida, y hoy su mala educación ya se está pasando de la raya. No sé qué busca o qué es lo que pretende conmigo, pero está bordeando los límites de mi paciencia.

Tal vez no debería hacerlo, pero algo arde en mi interior y me insta a responderle, empleando un tono de voz correcto, pero que también sabe mostrar firmeza.

\- Soy amable por protocolo. Una queja de un cliente podría hacerme perder el trabajo. Así que no te lo tomes como algo personal.

No recibo respuesta inmediata, y me gustaría seguir así, pero los pasos no se reanudan y comienzo a sospechar que se está tomando el tiempo para acallarme con otra réplica.

Una réplica que acaba confirmando mis apuestas.

\- Pues ahórrate el protocolo. Conmigo no hace falta.

Ahora sí...ahora sus pasos se reanudan y quieren alejarse de mí, sabiéndose vencedor de una batalla dialéctica tan absurda como patética. Y yo me siento ninguneado, utilizado y burlado.

No me gusta que se burlen de mí...No. Y no se va a ir así. Yo también sé ser desagradable sin perder la serenidad. Quizás este estúpido protocolo de buenas formas y amabilidad no sirva de mucho, pero yo creo en él, y aunque le moleste, no puedo dejar de hacérselo saber.

\- Contigo más que con nadie.

El chico del Siete ya no me responde. Raay le ladra y le invita a alejarse, igual que han hecho mis últimas palabras.

En silencio su presencia se va difuminando, y siento que, inmerecidamente, le he herido...

...un poco más de lo que siempre le percibo.

* * *

 _Aclaración: Exarcheia es un barrio de Atenas._

 _Gracias Krista por seguir mis locuras. Me alegra mucho leerte también :). Mi presencia por aquí será mucho menor debido a asuntos personales, pero intentaré no desaparecer._


End file.
